(1) Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a device used to treat process fluids with a solid chemical reactant whose fluid concentration is limited by an equilibrium with the process fluid or with a solid chemical reactant that must contact the fluid to chemically control an agent within the fluid. The instant invention is best suited for uses with machining coolants such as water-emulsified oils, synthetic coolants, or semi-synthetic coolants (a mixture of synthetic coolants in water-emulsified oil), plating fluids, cleaning fluids, or other industrial fluids containing undissolved solids.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The control of microorganisms which contaminate central machining coolant systems has been a major maintenance problem ever since machining coolants have been in use. Prior art methods of controlling organism growth have been found to be inconvenient and time consuming while governmental restrictions on the more effective biocides have accentuated the problem. The remaining biocidal materials in use are very expensive and are readily consumed at high concentrations of microorganisms.
Experimentation has been undertaken to develop an effective apparatus for treating coolants. It has been determined that an effective method is the use of a triiodated quanternary amine anion exchange resin. Experimentation has found this method to be used successfully for water purification. It has been proven effective on fungus, mold, bacteria and virus. The instant invention provides a device which would be used to treat process fluids with such a solid chemical reactant. The device is simple in construction and cost of production, and has been found to be quite effective in use.